


jung jaehyun : introduction.

by neogguk



Series: TARGET, AIM, SHOOT [m] — lee taeyong, jung jaehyun [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball Player Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Heavy Angst, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Seo Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Protective Lee Taeyong, rich au, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neogguk/pseuds/neogguk
Summary: JUNG JAEHYUN. university of sm's best basketball captain, someone you barely know but eventually you would.↳ pairings: jaehyun x reader, taeyong x reader | spy!au, university!au





	jung jaehyun : introduction.

**Author's Note:**

> in this intro - ↳ warnings: mention of sex
> 
> along the way of the series - ↳ warnings: blood, knives/guns, catcalling, drug and alcohol mention, explicit content/smut, cheating

**_intro:_** JUNG JAEHYUN — university of sm, basketball player and is in one of the most richest families in seoul.

* * *

Jung Jaehyun. What a familiar name.

You'd be living under a rock if you dare to forget who he is.

To get into University of SM meant you had to work your ass off during college. Drowning in caffeine almost every night finishing assignments while typing your whole soul away, or even cramming in information needed for your exam was how it was most nights. Your secret job didn't help sometimes despite Lee Taeyong, your boss promising he wouldn't let missions interfere with your studies. He knew how much blood, sweat and tears you pour into your studies, especially getting into your dream university. You didn't really take a lot of interest in other students, even the fellow students in your lectures. You only rely on your best friend and roommate Kang Seulgi, who was more than perfect. Her looks and her grades were both outstanding.

Maybe Jung Jaehyun got into University of SM by bribing the well-known and exceptional university with the money he had.

Truth be told, you don't actually care or know him. You don't really care or acknowledge his presence.

Jung Jaehyun was a smart boy. He wouldn't even dare to get anything under A's or 90%'s to piss his mother off. He's Captain of SM Basketball Team, another reason why girls cheer for him and drool over him easily. He sits on the other side of the lecture hall, away from girls who could possibly fangirl over him while the professor speaks with his best friend, Seo Johnny. His encouragement to his team uplifted their spirits, relied on him and admired him as Captain. Some of them dare say he was a role model. The Coach never seems disappointed whatsoever even if they lose a game — which they rarely do — because Jaehyun was notably one of the best basketball team captains University of SM ever had. His face appears in every single sports picture displayed around the school, even if they're talking about football. Somehow Jung Jaehyun _has_ to make an appearance.

His parents practically shove down his throat a girlfriend or a wife or marriage to Jaehyun. Jaehyun needed someone who was rich, beautiful and would be loved by the public. Being rich did have disadvantages after all— being rich is what his mother cares about, after all. Of course he was grateful, half of the time his concerns about himself or ranting goes straight to his cousin, Na Jaemin. Sometimes he would have to talk back to his mother, her words harsh towards other people, her opinion simply being the only one that mattered amongst the Jung family, which annoyed him. He couldn't live a normal life; he had a bodyguard on him twenty four hours a day except for uni, the car being guarded by the driver and the bodyguard. He always encourage the maids, the bodyguards, the drivers— everyone who worked under his mother — to take breaks or to go home but really, they can't have any say. His father is always around the world with supporting branches to hold meetings and rise the company his mother and father owned: J. Jewels. That's how his whole family grew up with money. It was sad enough to admit he couldn't open up to his family members.

Past girls he's dated were only for the money or his amazing body figure or just sex, he couldn't lie, it upset him. To only found out that their boyfriend was able to afford the shoes they wanted from Saint Laurent. To find out that he was just for sex.

Cameras were always surrounded in his face and it frustrated him. Even at the worst of times, drinking his Americano with Johnny while preparing for an upcoming exam. Venting to his mother, because he didn't feel like having an actual serious conversation that wasn't about the money and fame— or going to his father because he claims he's too busy — he yelled at how he hated how paparazzi followed them to get pictures of Jaehyun, the Valentine boy who appeared in magazines and newspapers for no reason. Every picture he saw of himself in public was either humiliating or comforting. Nothing in between. Events were worse because he was pressured to talk about how proud he was, but seriously, he had no interest in the stupid jewellery company he was apart of.

Jung Jaehyun is a sweetheart and everybody knows that. In his spare time he cleans up the library which he kinda loved. He helped out at home with maids when they didn't need to, like dusting his CD and DVD collection or his bookshelves. He captured the hearts of everybody at the university, even in one glance. Boys who wished they were like Jaehyun, girls who wanted to date Jaehyun and if they did, they'd brag about him. His ego around university and his fame in Seoul never got to him, he'd rather keep a straight face or smile at people. Until the fact he was rich got into the girls he dated minds, claiming he was the one who broke their hearts by cheating. He chooses to avoid the harsh words slipping out of their mouths, they don't know Jaehyun as much as he knows himself.

Jaehyun knows who you are. Your grades come close to his, your intelligence showing brightly when you answer questions in lectures. The grin on your face when you tell Seulgi your score. You're the girl who doesn't talk much to other people, going straight to your dorm after your exam or lecture. How does he know that? He goes in the same direction out of campus and finds you walking to your dorm. You're the girl who hates strong coffee and rather put the whole jar of sugar and the whole milk carton in Starbucks than drink the bitter coffee. You're the girl who has a bright smile on her face but who doesn't show emotion that much either.

He's curious about you.

Perhaps you didn't know him.

You questioned his clothing brands. Balenciaga, Gucci— how much money does this guy have. He's not even bothered when his expensive shoes land on mud. Weird. He comes in school with a mask and you've seen him outside with some man dressed in black, which you found out from Seulgi, that it was his bodyguard. Questions ran through your head whenever you see him.

You were definitely living under a rock because you didn't really know Jung Jaehyun that well.


End file.
